staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Listopada 2009
thumb|left|120px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Nietoperze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki - Ja nie chcę się drapać, odc. 26 (I dont't want nits); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Tata Lew - Dwie Izy, odc. 20 (Das Doppelte Lieschen); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Motor Seamusa, odc. 23 (Foreign Exchange // Born to be mild, ep. 23); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Goniec Kresowy - Łączy nas Wilno; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1385; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1773 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 85; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Żelazna kurtyna - wstęga życia cz. 2 (Iron Courtain - Ribbon of Life) 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4580 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4795); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4581 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4796); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1774 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1386; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1907; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /42/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 7 - Zatrute źródło; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Elly i kropki, odc. 27 (ELLY SPOTS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Rzym s. II - odc. 8 (Rome s. II, ep. 8 A Necessary Fiction); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Teatr Telewizji - Wybór - txt str.777 69'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Krystyna Janda, Tomasz Kot, Andrzej Hudziak, Roman Gancarczyk, Dorota Pomykała, Katarzyna Litwin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Avanti (Avanti) 137'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1972); reż.:Billy Wilder; wyk.:Jack Lemmon, Juliet Mills, Edward Andrews, Gianfranco Barra; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kojak seria 3 - Po obu stronach prawa (Kojak III, ep. 23, Both Sides of the Law); serial kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Przystanek edukacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Ulica lemurów - Blaski i cienie macierzyństwa - odc. 10 (Lemur street - Mother nature - odc. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 46/52 Jedynka dla artystki (Radio Free Roscoe ep. In the Key of F); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 164 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 13/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Cogito - Twórcy naszej tradycji - Tajemnice Kraszewskiego 51'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Kubiak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Cogito - Errata do biografii - Andrzej Szczypiorski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (25); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Cogito - Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 147 Wybaw nas od złego (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Deliver us from evil)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 MASH - odc. 35/147 (MASH (K 411)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Tak to leciało! - (54); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 385 Problem wagi ciężkiej; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (25); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/LXI - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1080 Plan Zofii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 15 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Korowód 2009 - Festiwal Twórczości im. Marka Grechuty - "Cały w skowronkach" - piosenki Leszka Aleksandra Moczulskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 342 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 699; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 454; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Snajper (Sharpshooter (aka Sniper)) 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:James Remar, Bruce Boxleitner, Mario Van Peebles; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Z bliska i z daleka - Fidel Castro. Historia pewnej rewolucji (Fidel Castro - A life of revolution) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|120px 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 07:00 TV market - program reklamowy 07:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (35) - serial przygodowy 09:00 Jak oni śpiewają 11:30 Samo życie (1358) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (258) 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (36) - serial przygodowy USA, 1998 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (993) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Ostry dyżur (18) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (134) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (45 i 203) - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (994) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1359) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Hellboy - film fantastyczny, USA 2004 (165 min) 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:45 Snajper III - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 (110 min) 00:35 Ekipa (1) - serial sensacyjny 01:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - quiz 03:15 Tajemnice losu - magazyn 05:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|120px 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Mango Telezakupy - reklama 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 BrzydUla (213) - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn 11:35 Salon gry - teleturniej interaktywny 12:10 Mango Telezakupy - program reklamowy 12:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata - cykl reportaży 14:55 Agenci NCIS (22) 15:55 Rozmowy wtoku - talk show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 BrzydUla (214) 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1190) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Szymon Majewski show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - talk show 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23:55 Nie z tego świata (15) - serial sf 00:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:40 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03:55 Nic straconego - powtórki thumb|left|120px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:51 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Na Kociewiu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:16 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:13 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 16:55 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 17:05 Innowacje dla Pomorza 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Gdański dywanik 18:40 Temat wiejski 18:50 Na Kociewiu 19:05 Znaki 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Koncert Galowy Zaczęło się w Polsce, ded. ostatniemu Prezydentowi II RP, Teatr Wielki; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:36 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Druga twarz, nowe życie. Historia pierwszego przeszczepu (Facing the Future: The first Face transplant); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:20 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:43 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:17 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:22 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 4:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 98, Meksyk 2006 7:50 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 125, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 59, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 21, USA 1999 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 60, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 mała Czarna - odc. 203 18:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 99-ost., Meksyk 2006 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 126, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:00 Wyprawa na Alaskę - odc. 1/2, film dokumentalny 22:00 Galileo - odc. 129 23:00 Galileo - odc. 130 00:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2:05 Montreux Years 2005 - odc. 1, koncert 3:45 Roger Hodgson: The Voice of Supertramp - koncert 4:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|120px 05:25 Cena marzeń (68) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (520) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak brzydula (7 i 8) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (13) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (18) 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń (69) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (16) 15:50 B jak brzydula (9 i 10) 16:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (19) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (14) 19:05 Przyjaciele (46) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (17) 20:05 Dziewczyna do towarzystwa - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22:00 Gdy zapada ciemność - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2001 00:00 Dexter (11 i 12) 02:15 Go! Laski 04:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|120px 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 373 9:00 Telemarket 9:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 60 10:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 60 11:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 60 12:30 Martha Stewart: Inspiracje Odcinek: 8 13:00 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 374 14:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 61 15:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 61 16:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 61 17:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 11 18:00 W.I.T.C.H. - czarodziejki Odcinek: 35 18:30 Junior TV Odcinek: 13 19:00 Junior TV Odcinek: 116 19:30 33. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo Odcinek: 1 21:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 12 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata Odcinek: 3 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 11 23:30 Ostatni brzeg Odcinek: 2 1:30 Nocne I-granie Odcinek: 89 4:00 Programy powtórkowe thumb|left|120px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 35; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Studio Polonia - "Królik po berlińsku" (B. Konopka + P. Rosołowski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Królik po berlińsku 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartek Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Przystań - odc. 5/13 - Spóźnieni kochankowie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1380; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1758; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dom Weterana 27'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 684; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Sława i chwała - Wojenka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Dzień Polaka w Brasławiu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - El Calafate; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 35; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Portrety twórców - Człowiek z aparatem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1380; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - Jak Leszczynka spotkała nowych przyjaciół (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1758; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Sybiracy; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 148; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 23:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1380; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - Jak Leszczynka spotkała nowych przyjaciół (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1758; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Sybiracy; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 148; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia 03:30 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: GKS Tychy - Cracovia; STEREO 05:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 07:05 Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Czytelnia odc. 118; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mieczysław Karłowicz - "Rapsodia litewska"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Ewa i Małgosia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Hobby: X muza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zły 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ze sztuką na Ty - Widmo - malarski żywot Ludwika de Laveaux 1; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Szostakowicz a Stalin (The War Symphonies - Shostakovich against Stalin) 76'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1997); reż.:Larry Weinstein; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dni Grażyny Bacewicz. I Koncert skrzypcowy i "Pensieri notturni"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Gracze 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgotrzara Pieczyńska, Antoni Ostrouch, Marek Probosz, Janusz Józefowicz, Krzysztof Zaleski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Krzysztof Jaworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Krzysztof Jaworski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:35 Uśmiech na ustach a w oczach łzy 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Młyn nad Kamionną"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Telekino - Młyn nad Kamionną 51'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Jarosław Kopaczewski, Andrzej Golejewski, Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Turek, Zdzisław Kozień, Hanna Skarżanka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Sinfonia Iuventus gra "Uwerturę koncertową" Karola Szymanowskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Szalony Megs (Jacknife) 102'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:David Hugh Jones; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Kathy Baker, Ed Harris, Sloane Shelton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Manon (Manon) 158'; opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Vincent Paterson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocne - Vincent. Życie i śmierć Vincenta van Gogha (Vincent, the life and death of Vincent van Gogh) 95'; film animowany kraj prod.Australia (1987); reż.:Paul Cox; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku